


Retour à Gotham

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batman & Robin, Bruce était mort mais il va mieux, M/M, Mention de Damian, POV Bruce
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce est de retour à gotham après un an de balade autour du monde, Gotham qui n'a plus vraiment besoin de lui, Batman et Robin sont là...ou peut-être que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retour à Gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dianajess).



> Celle ci est un cadeau spécial pour une amie qui ...avait envie d'une minifc...(oui ça suffit pour que j'en fasse, si le sujet me plait). je n'en dirais pas plus pour pas trop spoiler (sur 600 mots ce serait con)
> 
> Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, Batman est à personne u_u

Un an. Un an qu'il n'était pas revenu au manoir qui l'avait vu grandir plus d'une journée…ou plutôt une nuit, entière. Etrange sensation, de retrouver sa maison, son lit, des gens qui l'aiment pour autre chose que la taille de son porte-monnaie…

Son lit… il aurait pu aller se glisser dedans, surtout qu'Alfred avait probablement changé les draps, et que la ville était protégée, Batman et Robin parcouraient les rues… il aurait pu aller dormir, mais en parfait animal nocturne, il ne pouvait pas s'y résigner, surtout pas à cette heure-ci, alors il hantait la cave qu'il connaissait si bien, et qui pourtant n'était plus vraiment la sienne.

Deux heures qu'il méditait devant l'immense écran de l'ordinateur, presque bercé par les cris des chauves-souris qui vaquaient à leurs occupations au-dessus de sa tête, quand une alarme désagréablement familière résonna à ses oreilles, vite remplacée par une voix tout aussi familière, essoufflée, douloureuse…

"Dis… si t'as rien à faire là de suite j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de main."

Lui…Toujours à plaisanter, même dans les pires situations. Bruce était déjà en train de se changer avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase… ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'appeler à l'aide, et puis Robin était avec lui, et ils étaient terriblement efficaces tous les deux… d'ailleurs…

"Robin?"

"Occupé…"

"J'arrive."

Il mettait déjà son masque et filait pour sauter sur la première moto qui se présentait, et après un coup d'œil sur le plan de la ville ou clignotait le petit point rouge qu'il devait rejoindre il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Il devait le rejoindre. Vite.

Quelques minutes qui parurent trop longue à son gout, une remontée de voie à sens uniques, trois raccourcis et quelques dizaines de voitures esquivées plus tard, il laissait la moto au pied de l'immeuble ou clignotait toujours le point rouge, un des plus hauts de la ville. Le dernier étage, ou le toit…

Il se posa en silence sur le toit. Aucun bruit, pas de trace de combat, pourtant la balise GPS indiquait qu'il était toujours là. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle? Il tenta de ravaler l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, il fallait qu'il reste concentré, ses émotions ne lui apporteraient rien, à part des erreurs.

Le cœur battant malgré tout la chamade il se glissa de l'autre côté du toit, pour s'arrêter net devant une étrange vision. Batman…non…Dick, en civil, devant une petite table sur laquelle se trouvaient deux assiettes recouvertes de cloches, et deux bougies. En le voyant le jeune homme eut un grand sourire et fit sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne pour en remplir deux coupes.

"Ah…pile à l'heure."

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Dick leva un doigt pour lui intimer le silence, lui mit d'autorité sa coupe dans la main, et jeta un œil vers l'immense horloge sur un bâtiment tout proche… 23h59.

Minuit.

"Joyeux anniversaire!"

Bruce hésitait sur la réaction à avoir. Il était étonné, premièrement…énervé aussi, beaucoup, que cette andouille lui ai fait peur à ce point, juste pour…pour ça. Un peu heureux, peut-être, quelque part au fond, qu'il en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités pour un diner en tête à tête…mais surtout énervé.

Et Dick apparemment avait anticipé la réaction, puisqu'avant qu'il ait eu le temps de trouver la réaction approprié, il lui avait retiré sa capuche et attrapé le menton.

"Tu serais venu si je t'avais invité au resto?"

"…"

"Bien ce que je pensais."

Reprit le plus jeune avec un de ses charmants sourires, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, glissant ses bras autour de son cou…

"Bon…on mange d'abord ou je t'offre ton cadeau tout de suite…?"


End file.
